


Gryphon Song

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Ballades, Challenge Response, Early Work, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Poetry, Structured Form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1991-09-18
Updated: 1991-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryphon, strike and strive to win again the wind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryphon Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bard of the Mists competition held September 1991, Bard's Choice: Mythical Creatures. The form is supposed to be that of a ballade, but it doesn't quite follow the rules.

Starlight silvers tawny tiercel eyes revealed  
Curved claw and falconed talon bound and sealed  
Bright creature caught with knavery, not might.  
  Gryphon, strike and strive to win again the wind.

Fond, triumphant fools, oblivious to shame  
To jape and jeer and majesty thus maimed  
Cruel clowns to make a mockery of plight —  
  Gryphon, strike and strive to win again the wind.

Wings that whisper not, but beat with brazen zeal  
Against obdurate iron, stounding steel  
Revealing form fantastic, framed for flight —  
  Gryphon, strike and strive to win again the wind.

Mortal metal murdered by a rage restrained  
Greet the greyking, grizzled dawn unchained,  
And with the light, reave reason, sense and sight.  
  Gryphon, strike and strive to win again the wind.

Leo and Aquila mixed, power waits, at height:  
Gryphon, strike and strive to win again the wind!


End file.
